


Tit For Tat

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Lazy Mornings, harpercass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Harper wakes up in the morning with a certain Batgirl in her bed, and soon finds herself fooling around with the girl.





	

Harper Row blinked at the sunlight streaming through the blinds of her bedroom window, her eyes adjusting to the morning light. She sighed deeply, and smiled down at the girl nestled into her chest. Cassandra Cain was so cute when she slept. Her toned arms wrapped around Harper's body, the tiny little smile on her lips, the way she wrapped her legs around Harper's own, entangling their bodies. 

Harper had hit the goddamned jackpot. She held her girlfriend close, and pressed her lips to Cassie's forehead, waking the smaller girl from her slumber. Cassie placed a kiss of her own on one of Harper's breasts, sending shivers down the larger girl's spine. 

"Morning," Harper whispered. She brushed a lock of hair behind Cassie's ear, and nibbled on her earlobe, ever so softly. A few errant fingers crept along Cassie's thigh, making their way to her rear end and giving it a squeeze. 

Cass purred, and flicked Harper's nipple with her tongue. She grinned as Harper's toes curled, and then nibbled on her hardened nipples, eliciting a gasp and moan from her blue haired girlfriend. Cassie pushed a finger to Harper's lips, shushing her. 

Harper soon felt a set of fingers sliding along her labia, teasing her, toying with her in the most wonderful way. Cassie smirked at her, and slipped her nimble fingers inside of Harper, making the larger girl purr. Those fingers were soon dangling in front of Harper, before she took them in her mouth and sucked her own juices off of them. 

Harper pulled Cassie closer, and nuzzled the girl softly. "I love you, Cass," she whispered into her ear.

"Love you too," Cassie sighed into Harper's chest.

Harper Row smiled softly as she gazed at the sunlight streaming through blinds of her bedroom window. She sighed deeply, and smiled down at the girl nestled into her chest. Harper had hit the goddamned jackpot.


End file.
